Mexico In Hetalia
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Mexico is a charismatic, friendly, but temperamental country. Her motto is "You respect me, I respect you." She has so many relationships so why isn't she in Hetalia? Well, this is what I think would happen if she socialized in the world of Hetalia! These will be random stories of Mexico. Rated PG 13 due to cussing (mostly Romano's) I DON'T own Hetalia.
1. Mexico and the Allied Forces

**Mexico wants to maintain neutrality in the World War but she can't help but worry for her tonto (dumb) brother America and her weak brother France. She can't just wait out the war to see what happens. So she can just sell them weapons! She gets money and they get weapons! Everybody wins!**

"Hmm I wonder if they needed me at the last meeting. I'm supposed to be neutral but I worry about that immature idiota (idiot) and that softy of an elder brother... Ugh I'll just check up on them." Mexico thinks out loud as she walks in front of the conference door and opens the big doors.

"You always have to disagree with me you old frog!" Britain shouts angrily at France while pulling France's collar.

"I would agree if you said something that wasn't so stupid." France smirks knowing it would anger the English man.

America laughs at Frances comment as he taps the blond on the head with a pen.

Mexico stares, disappointed and frustrated, at the three.

"Silencio! (Silence)" The irritated Hispanic yells as she slams the door shut.

All in the room freeze and stare blankly at her.

"This is what you guys do on your meetings?! This is shameful!" The Mexican scowls and directs her vision at the fellow with choppy dirty blond hair, "Inglaterra! I would expect better of you!"

"... Right. I do apologize." Britain lets go of France and scratches the back of his head, embarrassed.

America starts to snicker while covering his mouth.

"America!" Mexico shouts with both of her hands on her hips.

The immature American immediately stops chuckling and stands perfectly straight, frozen with fear.

"When are you going to finally mature and grow up! If you want to be a leader you have to know when it's time to be serious!"

"Yeah you're right... Sorry." America mumbles with his head down.

"And Francia! Stop instigating and start acting your age. You're older than me... I shouldn't have to be the one putting la buena (the good) example." the frustrated girl sighs and crosses her arms.

"Oui oui, Mexico. Sorry." France hangs his head in shame.

"Hiya! How did she stop them from fighting so easily?" China asks with disbelieve.

"Hmm... She is one to have an eye on, da?" Russia examines the irritated country.

Mexico takes a deep breath and looks over at China and Russia who are the only ones sitting at the conference table, "Sorry we had to meet this way. Now your first expression of me will be me scowling my two brothers and Inglaterra." she says with an embarrassed smile.

"Ooh so they're your siblings! That's why they listened to you, aru." China says enlightened. "... My siblings never listen to me like that..." China sighs sadly.

"But wait, England obeyed you and he is not related to you." Russia states.

"He just felt embarrassed that I saw him act so immature and improper. He probably thought I lost el gran respecto (the great resect) I had for him." Mexico states calmly.

"Wait what? You did?" England asks worriedly.

"Hahaha! Don't worry I didn't." Mexico laughs and quickly dismisses the subject. She directs her attention to Yao. "So I'm guessing you're China." Mexico smiles warmly and stretches her finger-less glove covered hand for a hand shake.

"Yes." China smiles back and shakes Mexico's hand.

"I've heard that you're a very responsible and mature country. I respect that." Mexico smiles happily and lets go of China's hand.

"And you must be Russia." the Hispanic smiles as if meeting a celebrity. She stretches out her hand towards the tall country.

"Da." Russia smiles innocently and shakes Mexico's hand. He squeezes tightly and looks at Mexico's expression. She isn't showing any sign of pain or fear. Ivan's expression changes to confusion.

"I've heard so much about you! Como (like) your strong, have one of the most powerful armies, and scare countries with just your existence! I respect that." The short country smiles warmly.

'She respects me? She's supposed to fear me...' Russia thinks to himself baffled with a confused smile.

"Okay!" Mexico lets go of Russia's cold hand and sits down, "Let us start the meeting." She says with a smile on her face and doesn't give Russia a chance to ask anything or think of the right words to say.

"Alright." France sits in between America and china.

"Very well." England sits between America and Mexico.

"Yeah!" America sits in his usual spot in front of everybody and in the middle of England and France.

"Finally." China sits in between France and Russia.

Russia stands shocked for a little bit and then sits between Mexico and China. "Da."

Through the meeting Mexico discusses the price of her weapons and other items. She makes it clear that she is just helping because she thinks America is too incapable and France is too weak, she is still neutral.

* * *

"Finally we got something done, aru." The Asian country stretches and walks towards England, America, and France whom are standing in front of Mexico. "You should come to the meetings more often."

"Haha. No need for that! My sis is a very busy lady, you know?" America says frantically.

"Don't worry heramnito (little brother)," Mexico puts her hand on his head, "I am supposed to be neutral so I'll only attended when I have to informar (inform) you of something."

"Mexico." Russia stands behind the Latina and calls her.

China, America, France, and England shiver.

Mexico turns around with a smile, "Si?"

"You said that you respect me because I'm big and powerful. Shouldn't you fear me instead?" Russia states more than asks with an innocent smile. A dark purple aura forming around him.

"Hahaha!," Mexico laughs and wipes her eye, "I don't fear anybody." She puts her hand on his shoulder.

Russia looks at her hand shocked. 'She's touching me... Nobody touches.'

"Did she just touch Russia?!" China asks shocked and scared.

"Yeah... Sometimes I think little Rosa has a death wish." America sighs.

"Anyways," She lets go, "I have to go. Like America said I'm very busy. We should hang out sometime, Russia. I'll tell my boss to talk to yours." The mesmerizing young women says as she walks out waving her hand.

"She just touched Russia!" China whimpers ounce more, still skeptical.

"That's Mexico. No regarded for her safety sometimes." England rubs his temples as if the friendly display of affection from Mexico caused him a headache.

"Hey wait, Mexico." Russia fast walks after her.

Russia catches up to Mexico. He grabs her shoulder making sure the short girl won't escape. Mexico turns around and smiles when she realizes who it is.

"Yes?" She asks happily.

"You really want to spend time with me?" Russia asks looking confused and sad.

Mexico stares at the troubled countries eyes. she can see the pain that loneliness has brought him. The sadness behind that demonic aura.

"You look like you need a good amigo (friend). I can take care of that." Mexico gives Russia a reassuring smile.

Russia stands there, paralyzed. He then smiles happily, "Da, I would like that."

Mexico walks away calmly and leaves the lonely nation with a happy thought.

*****Your opinion? Did you like? If so, what did you like? If not, what didn't you like? Please review! It would make Mexico very happy 8)*****


	2. Finally Meet Romano 'n Mexico

**_***This is Mexico at human age 14. she's under Spain's rule here. Mexico wakes up at 3 to 4 a.m. in the morning to get to work. She is so busy with everything she barley ever socializes. the only time she does is with her brother Spain checking up on her or her brother America visiting. But it seems like she will finally be able to have a friend. A friend that she won't just lose contact with._**

Mexico wipes the sweat off her forehead. Working in the hot sun everyday is agonizing but she is thankful for her job. It's what brings food to the table.

"Soy como quiero ser. Ser amigo de todos! Ranchero asta los codos, sincero no mas puedo ser. Soy como quiero ser!" (I am how i want to be. Be friends with everybody! Rancher up to my elbows and I couldn't be more sincere. I am how I want to be!) Mexico sings one of her favorite songs by Joan Sebastian as she sits on a stool while she milks a cow. She stops, breaths in slowly, and releases. Her rancher hat covers her face and keeps her long, dark brown, wavy hair out of the way.

"Mexico!" She hears a familiar voice in the distance.

Mexico stands up, turns around, and smiles widely.

"Espana! Que onda hermano? (What's up brother)" Mexico screams as Spain runs toward her.

"Hola hermanita." Spain takes off Mexico's hat and messes up her hair then puts her hat back on her crooked.

Mexico smiles with excitement as she fixes her hair and hat. She's always working and is so busy. She barely ever has time to see anybody but Spain since he visits her and takes care of her.

"I have a surprise for you." Spain announces.

"Que es! (What is it!)" Her dark brown eyes widen.

"I brought someone very special for you to meet."

Mexico turns around quickly so her sibling doesn't see her grim expression.

"Espana, I have no time for a social life. I'm too busy. I would just lose touch like I did with Hungary and Prussia..." Mexico sits back down on her stool, her head hanging down.

Spain puts his hand on Mexico's shoulder and says gently, "I know you've been very lonely lately with all that's going on but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have friends."

Mexico looks up at her brother with a disappointed, sad look.

"This will be different though! He's mi hermanito (my little brother). I visit you a lot. Whenever I come to visit you I'll bring him!He is about your age." Spain says warmly to his little sister.

Mexico's eyes light up with hope but she can't bring herself to smile. The nation is afraid of getting her hopes up. All she can show is a face of shock.

"Romano!" Spain calls out.

Mexico looks to the direction were the Latino shouted. In the distance there is a boy that looks about her age (She's about 14 at the time). He is staring off into space; standing tall with his hands behind his back and a serious expression. He is wearing a light green long sleeved blouse looking shirt with grey caprice and brown dress shoes. Mexico looks at the young boy as the wind moves his dark brown hair. He feels her dark brown eyes on him and slowly turns to her. Their eyes meet for seconds. Mexico quickly looks away. The young Italian runs toward the siblings. Mexico looks up towards Spain but finds Spain's brother instead.

"Hola Bonita. Soy una de las dos mitades de Italia, Romano. (Hello beautiful. I am one of the two halves of Italy, Romano.)" Romano smiles gently as he kisses her hand.

"Oh so now you remember Spanish!" Spain scowls.

Mexico giggles a bit and blushes, "I'm Mexico. Spain's littles hermana (sister). You live with Spain?"

"Sadly yes, why don't you? I mean you are dependent to him aren't you?" Romano asks curiously.

"Si pero (but) I don't have to live with him since he visits me and takes care of me from here. Besides I have a lot of work."

"You should come live with me." Romano winks at the older nation.

Spain yawns loudly and then says, "Well the trip tired me out. You both seem to be getting along. I'll give you some privacy while I go take a siesta. Romano, behave yourself." Spain stretches as he walks towards Mexico's ranch.

Mexico snatches Romano's hand and runs, "Come with me!"

Romano tries to keep up as he just stares at their two hands touching and blushes, "Where are we going!"

"Espera (wait)!" Mexico laughs.

After running for about 10 minutes they reach Mexico's stable. She finally lets go of Romano's hand and walks toward one of the horses that's ready to be ridden. The white mustang nays with excitement as she gets petted by her owner.

Meanwhile, Romano pants frantically with his hands on his knees. Then, stands up and walks toward Mexico.

"What's its name?" Romano forces out while still breathing loudly.

"HER names La Patria. Pet her." Mexico smiles.

Romano reaches out then hesitates. Mexico grabs his hand and strokes it on the horse's soft white hair. Romano blushes a bit and looks up at the happy girl. She has an innocent smile and is pretty oblivious to her actions and his.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" She asks but keeps looking at the beautiful creature.

"No..." Romano answers scared of where this is going.

Mexico takes Romano's hand and pushes him up the horse.

"Waaah! Wait I... I uh don't know how!" Romano squeals and resists.

Mexico jumps up and stretches her hand towards the frightened little boy and says gently, "Trust me."

Romano stares mesmerized at Mexico's tender smile. Her dark brown eyes shinning with happiness and her long dark brown hair blowing in the warm wind. He gives her his hand. Mexico sling shots him on the horse behind her. "Hold on!" Mexico yells with a grin and screams "Andale!" La Patria takes off full speed. Romano screams and holds on tight to Mexico's waist.

"Yahoo!" Mexico screams happily.

'Hey... This isn't so bad..' Romano thinks to himself. He's scared expression slowly turns to excitement and he starts laughing happily.

After a lap around the ranch Mexico returns and ties La Patria back in place. She helps Romano off and asks, "How was it?"

"So much fun!" Romano shouts still full with energy.

"I thought you would like it." Mexico laughs as she walks towards the path leading up to her ranch. "Let us go back and check up on Espana."

"Oh yeah..." Romano's expression changes from totally ecstatic to irritated.

On the way they talked about their foods, traditions, music, and culture. They shared some laughs and giggles. Romano flirted and Mexico was oblivious to the developing crush forming in the young boy. They took their sweet time and played around. The two nations under Spain's control reached the ranch by sunset. Mexico looks around, "Spain must be still sleeping."

*****To be continued... Maybe! Please review 8)*****


	3. Pranksters 'n Romeos

***Continuation of "Finally Meet Romano 'n Mexico"* Mexico respects her elders and love her big brother but she has a mischievous side that she can't control sometimes. Like how Romano can't stop flirting. Poor Spain is going to get a rough awakening.**

"Lazy bastardo…" Romano mumbles crossing his arms.

"Are you mad at brother Spain?" Mexico asks puzzled.

"No! Uh I mean yes well he's always yelling at me and being a jerk! He says I used to wet the bed but really squirrels used to come in and uh!…." Romano franticly tries to explain.

Mexico giggles and puts her hand on he's head, "It's normal for kids to sometimes forget to go to el bano (the bathroom) and pee on their beds, Romano."

"But it wasn't-" Romano tries to deny it but gets interrupted.

"Want to teach Espana a lesson?" Mexico grins.

Romano looks at her confused. "What?"

"Follow me." Mexico runs inside her ranch.

"WA Wait!" Romano quickly follows and tries to keep up.

Mexico enters the kitchen and starts shuffling through some cabinets, up and down. Romano reaches her and leans agents the door frame. He breaths heavily and rapidly. Looking up Romano blushes as he sees Mexico bending down. Her short jean shorts rising and pressing agents her skin. The young boy's face starts turning as red as a tomato and his eyes can't look away.

"Got it!" Mexico shouts victoriously as she springs up with a round, big bowl. She turns around and smiles widely at Romano.

Romano quickly looks down and tries to cover his blushing face.

"Huh, are you okay Romano?" Mexico asks worriedly as she sets the bowl down and walks slowly towards Romano.

"Stay away. Uh I'm fine." Romano mumbles through his hands as they cover he's tomato shaded face.

The curious teen walks towards him and bends down, "Really."

"Si." He spins his back towards her.

"Romano, let me see!" She tries to get his hands out of the way, laughing.

She stops and puts her hand on her hip, "Fine if you don't want to do it the easy way."

Romano peeks through his hand and sees Mexico walking, again, towards him. He, once again, shows her his back. She slowly goes in for the kill. The persistent girl starts tickling the young Italian and he instantly drops to the floor.

"Wait, what are you doing?! Stop!" Romano screams between laughter.

The Italian forgets about he's red shaded cheeks and lets go of his face so he can hold his stomach and try to block the countries hands.

Mexico laughs and stops, "Your face is normal! What were you hiding?"

"It… it's not red anymore?" He asks worriedly.

"Well, si. But that's because I tickled you so much!" Mexico says oblivious.

"Uh yeah. Um never mind. Anyways," He grabs Mexico's hand "how about now I tickle you, no?" Romano winks.

She stares at him for a little then irrupts laughing. "You're funny, Romano!" Mexico stands up and picks up the bowl again.

"What are you doing with that, anyways?" He stands up and walks towards her.

Mexico ignores Romano's question and fills the bowl with warm water. She then smiles mischievously, "Let us go see Espana."

Romano just follows confused and intrigued. The young Latin country tip-toes to her big brother's room. She sneaks near he's bed. The troublemaker lifts his hand gently, puts the bowl under his hand, and places fingers first gently in the warm water. Romano chuckles quietly.

"Shhh," Mexico instructs and then signals him to follow her yet again.

They tip-toe out of the room and when they reach the hall they run downstairs with giggles. As they get to the kitchen they start laughing loudly and try to inhale in-between chuckles.

"Do you think it worked?" Romano attempts to say.

"Si. I do it to America sometimes." Mexico grins.

"MEXICO!"

The two pranksters jump a little.

"I think it worked." Mexico says calmly.

An angered Spain stomps down to the kitchen and glares at the two kids. Then, bursts out in laughter.

"You got me!" Spain laughs and flicks Mexico's hat.

Mexico giggles and smiles, "You really shouldn't encourage this sort of behavior, Espana."

"You're a kid! Pranks are normal! I was going to change into my swimming trunks anyways." Spain happily walks back to his room with socked pants and a whistle with each step.

"….What just happened?" Romano looks at Mexico confused as hell.

"Hahaha! Espana is a mellow chavo (young man). He doesn't often get mad. When he does he forgets about it after a while." Mexico puts her arm around Romano and smiles. "Don't be so hard on Espana and I'll get him to be less of a burden on you, si?"

Romano looks into her eyes, smiles, and nods. "I'll be even nicer if you marry me." The flirtatious Italian has to add.


	4. America's Beach Party

****The hero decides to host a huge beach party, inviting all the nations. But is there another motive for having this random party? Did America only create this event for the pure purpose of fun or does he have something in stored for our protagonist Mexico?****

England sits in the shade of his umbrella. He smiles as he reads his book in pure serenity. The nice ocean breeze through his dirty blond hair. He looks up from his Harry Potter book to look around.

Switzerland is seating in the far back; Watching over everybody behind his shades and especially watching over Liechtenstein.

The innocent nation is making a sand castle with Seychelles being friendly and helping.

Sealand is with them trying to get Liechtenstein to speak up; Making the shy girl blush a little and Seychelles giggle.

Australia is whistling as he grills happily.

Wy is helping him and trying to not break his concentration.

Austria sits under the shade of a big umbrella, sipping tea and enjoying the nice weather.

Hungary is sitting on a blanket with Ukraine; Painting her nails and giggling as they gossip.

Belarus is seated next to them on her own chair. She's intently watching her brother and responds firmly when Hungary or Ukraine ask for an opinion.

Russia is in front of her; innocently burring a crying, scared Latvia.

Estonia sits next to Belarus pretending to be oblivious to what's happening to Latvia. Of cores he's on his lap top with both his headphones on.

China is standing right in front of the water, screaming at Korea to stop tackling his siblings. Korea is trying to convince Hong Kong, Vietnam, and Thailand for a game of chicken. Japan tries to calmly talk him out of it but Korea jumps on top of him and interrupts. Taiwan laughs and splashes Korea, starting a splash war between the Asian countries. China tries to stop them but gets involved and tries to splash Korea to death.

The Nordics are all in the water having a game of chicken. Finland on Sweden and Norway on Iceland. Denmark randomly runs in the water (When the hell did he get out?) and cannonballs right in the middle of them, starting a Nordic splash war; Everybody versus Denmark basically.

Poland's pulling Lithuania's hand, trying to make him swim with him.

Canada's laying down on a blanket staring up at the sky as he's pet bear wonders 'Who is this guy? America? No can't be. He isn't annoying enough.'

Spain and France are swimming together discussing how similar their languages are.

Turkey and Greece are arguing over who kicked sand in whose blanket first. While Cyprus tries to make them see how this is so ridiculous and TRNC screams along with Turkey, Egypt just watches the clouds.

Belgium sits happily sharing a blanket with Netherlands and talking with the serious brother.

Cuba is relaxing on a floaty in the water smoking a large cigar.

England takes a big breath, letting he's lungs be filled with the cool ocean air.

"Oh Britain! Why don't you get in the water? It's so refreshing!" France waves to the relaxed gentleman.

"Umm I'm good, but thanks for the invite!" England says trying to avoid ruining this perfect moment.

"Duruffu~!"A loud scream rips through the peaceful atmosphere.

America shouts as he cannonballs in front of Britain. Water flows up and Britain just stares in shock. In seconds the water swallows England along with his belongings. England blinks twice and takes a while to try to make sure that what just happened really happened.

"America, you bloody git! You ruined my book!" England waves his fist in the air as he scowls, then stands up and studies himself, "Oh bloody hell! Look at me, I'm soaked!"

"Dude, this is a beach party! You're kind of, like, supposed to get wet." America snorts and says like England asked a question to something that was so obvious.

"Come on England! Jump in and get your revenge. I DARE you!" America mocks.

"Damn you, you bloody wanker!" An angry Britain jumps in and splashes America.

America ducks in and the water hits a laughing Spain. The grinning Latin nation splashes England and accidently France while at it.

"Splash War! The hero will win!" America shouts and splashes Spain, France, England, and Cuba (By accident).

"Damn you, America!" Cuba shouts as he falls out of he's floaty and in the water.

America laughs nervously than spots a group of countries just arriving to he's party. "MEXICO!" America jumps out of the water and runs towards he's sister.

"Watch were you- Mexico, huh?" England starts to scowl but interrupts himself.

"Mexico! Romano! Italy!" Spain shouts and runs out of the water to meet his siblings.

"Mexico in a beach? I've never seen her out of uniform before." England states curiously.

"That is because you've never visited her or gone to her festivals. In her festivals she wears a beautiful flowing long white dress with red and green detail. She lets her hair flow along with the dress instead of putting it in a pony-tail." France describes his sister passionately.

"Mexico in a dress?!" England says in disbelieve.

"Oui. Mexico is absolutely beautiful if you get to know her and see her as a women not a tom-boy. Of cores she gets her beauty from me, though." France brags and gets out of the water.

"Hey wait you bloody frog!" England insults but follows him.

*Meanwhile as Germany, Italy, Prussia, Mexico, and Romano arrive.*

"I told you, you shouldn't have gone after that gato (cat)." Mexico laughs at Italy.

"But it was so cute! I had to help it!" Italy defends himself.

"If it found its way up the tree, it could have found its way down. There was no need for you to try to climb up and interfere." Germany scowls Italy as he carries him while blushing a little.

"Kesesesese, that fall was impressive, though." Prussia teases.

"Why does the potato bastard have to carry my brother?" Romano grumpily questions.

"I told you not to call him that Romano!" Mexico elbows the Italian next to her. "And don't make fun of poor little Italia." Mexico tells Prussia but she can't help but laugh while doing it.

"Anyways, due to that hold up, now we're late to America's gathering." Germany lectures.

"MEXICO!" America shouts while running towards the Italian and German brothers and Mexico. While running, America accidently trips over Canada and flops right in front of Mexico.

"Alfred!" Mexico runs to her brother's aid.

"Kesesesese, two awesome falls today!" Prussia laughs.

"Waa! America? Are you okay?" Canada asks as he reaches over to America.

"The Hero needs no help! I'm fine, Hahaha!" America jumps up pretending nothing happened.

"America you tonto (idiot)! Didn't you see Canada? He was right there!" Mexico scowls America, "Canada, estas bien (are you okay)?" Mexico asks Canada.

"I'm fine…" Canada says a little sad.

"Who said that?" Romano asks.

"Romano!" Mexico glares at Romano.

"Sorry bro, hehe, I didn't see ya." America chuckles with an embarrassed smile.

"I know you didn't." Canada sighs and forces a smile.

"Ay-ay-ay." Mexico sighs in disappointment.

"Mexico! I challenge you!" America points at Mexico with a grin.

"Que (what)?" Mexico and the others look at America puzzled.

"I challenge you in front of AAAALLL the countries to end this sibling rivalry and beat you!" America points to Mexico but seems to be announcing to the whole world.

*****To be continued…. Maybe! *****

**Heyo guys! My character Mexico is based off the country and the average Mexican Ranchero. If you look up Mexico's foreign relationships, Mexico knows everybody! That's a lot of ground to cover XD I still got ideas for other stories but I would really like if you guys tell me who you want me to write her interacting with and I'll work from there. Thanks for the reading! 8D**


	5. Picking Teams 'n Glaring

****Continuation of America's Beach Party****

"I can hear America's bloody screaming from here." England says irritated as he follows France.

"Oui. I wonder what he's blabbering about." France responds.

"So, where's Mexico?" England asks curiously.

"Right there." France signals he's head with a smile.

England spots her. Mexico's black hat is off and her pony-tail is down. Her long, dark brown locks flow gracefully in the wind. A curl rests on her bang's parting, facing the same direction as Romano's. Her uniform has been replaced by a well-fitting bikini with three big stripes going done in these order: green, white, and red. The tan skin of the Hispanic seems to be glowing and her dark brown eyes sparkling. England stares in aw. In no time they reach Mexico and America along with the others.

"Que onda hermano (What's up, brother)!" Mexico grabs both of France's hands and kisses his cheeks. He does the same.

"Petit rose (little rose)! You look so belle (beautiful)." France says in delight to see his little sister.

"Gracias (thanks)." Mexico smiles. Mexico looks over to England. "Hola." She stretches her hand out.

England freezes for a little, staring at Mexico. "Oh um hehe cheerio, love." He finally responds blushing. The British gentlemen reaches over for her hand and shakes it gently.

Britain stares into her eyes with a sweet smile but Mexico is oblivious to the new way he is gazing at her. She just smiles innocently.

Romano grabs Mexico's hand, pulls her close to him, and puts his arm around her.

"Would you mind closing your dam jaw and stop going goo-goo-ga-ga over Mexico before you chock on a dam fly, ya jerk." Romano says protectively.

"I was not going goo-goo-ga-ga over Mexico! I just have never seen her out of uniform before." England protests while blushing.

France glares at England protectively.

"Anyways, America we could hear you all the way from the bloody water. What were you screaming about?" England crosses his arms and changes the subject.

"Oh yeah! I challenge you, Mexico! I, the hero, will be victorious and you, the little sister, will bite my dust! Hahaha!" America laughs obnoxiously and poses as a hero.

"Hmm, you winning? Estas loco (Are you crazy)! You can't even defeat me in video games! What makes you think you can beat ME in anything! What is this so called challenge?" Mexico states extremely confident walking up to him with a hand on her hip.

America grins as he turns toward the big crowd of countries that were already looking towards them. Not only were they looking because of the noise but also because of Mexico. Basically all of the countries have their eyes fixed on her. Almost all except Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Prussia, Germany, Romano, Italy, Spain, France, and America thought Mexico was a total tom-boy. She always hanged out with the boys, never gossiped, and always wore her uniform. Nobody expected a bikini on her and her hair down. The Latin nation looks almost like a different country.

"Countries, nations, and micro-nations from all over the world! I have gathered you here for a kick ass beach party and for all of you to witness me end this sibling rivalry with a win!" America shouts from the top of his lungs making sure everybody hears. The crowd was starting to gather around Mexico and America, dropping what they were doing. "I want all of you to watch as I, the hero, beat Mexico in a game of…" He pauses for dramatic effect, "good old American volleyball!"

"Volleyball?" Mexico looks confused and kind of disappointed. "You know what? I don't even care! I can beat you in any stupido game!" Mexico grins a little evilly.

"Now then!Me and Mexico are the captains and we have to pick 5 other countries to be on our teams! Ladies first." He announces and looks towards his sister.

"Well then, Germany you want to help me make America regret he ever made this fiesta (party)?" Mexico laughs.

"Ya." Germany side smiles for a little then returns to his normal, serious state and stands in the left side of Mexico with his arms crossed.

"Prussia, I think my team's asombroso (awesome) enough with me but do you want to make it a little more by joining?" Mexico side smiles to Prussia.

"Kesesesese, now your team is 10 times more awesome!" Prussia marches to her right and uses her shoulder as a resting table for his elbow.

"Russia, want to take down America with me?" Mexico grins and yells to the crowd.

"Da, I thought you would never ask." Russia appears behind Mexico, smiles happily, and grabs her shoulder; Making Prussia look like he saw a ghost, Germany jumped a little, Italy and Romano are hugging each other in fear, Britain and France are hugging each other in fear but then pull away in disgust, and America jumped 3 feet from the ground. Mexico just remained grinning calmly.

"Hmm, where's Denmark?" Mexico asks the mob of nations.

In the back of everybody you can hear footsteps getting closer and closer. "Yahoo!" Denmark screams as he jumps over all the countries and lands on top of Norway, "I'm right here!"

"Brother…" Norway mumbles angrily.

"Oh Norway, what are you doing down there?" Denmark asks obliviously and steps of to the side.

Norway stands up and starts chocking his brother while yelling, "You're annoying!"

"When you get done with that you're going to be in my equipo (team), okay Denmark." Mexico informs nonchalantly.

"Hmm," Mexico looks around and examines all the nations, "Turkey! You up for a game!"

"Definitely! Sounds fun." Turkey walks towards Mexico and they high five each other.

Denmark finally escapes Norway's grip and runs happily towards Mexico.

The team stands together, grinning at America (except for Prussia who is glaring at Russia and looks like his a kid who's about through a tantrum).

"You're up carnal (bro)." Mexico evilly smiles at her brother.

"Now the hero will chose! Hmm, China I chose you!" America dramatically points towards the Asian.

"I don't want to be a part of your immature game, aru." China crosses his arms and protests.

"Your too oooold anyways." Korea laughs.

"What? Have more respect! I am not old. I can play no problem." China stomps toward America.

"And you too Korea!" America commands.

"Yay!" Korea runs to his elder brother and tackles him.

"Korea!" China yells annoyed.

"And I chose England!" America announces.

"Let's have a fair game and play like gentlemen, alright?" England walks calmly toward his brother.

"Australia! Want to have some fun?" America signals to his brother.

"Yahoo! That sounds like a blast, mate!" Australia runs towards America and puts his arm around him.

"Hmm, hey Greece aren't you good at sports since you, like, invented the Olympics." America asks.

"Hmm yeah." Greece responds calmly.

"Wa! You can't make Greece play agents Turkey!" Cyprus yells, scared of the future conflict.

Greece and Turkey lock eyes for a little. If looks could kill, both of these nations would be dead. "I want to play." Greece says still glaring at Turkey.

"Stupid Hercules! You're just going to lose!" Turkey mocks.

Greece growls a bit and walks irritated towards America's team.

"Oh no." Cyprus sighs.

"Hehehe, I think we have a pretty good looking team. You think you can take us?" America grins.

America and Mexico stare at each other grinning evilly, while Greece and Turkey glare at each other intensely.

"Let's play!" America screams a scream of war.


	6. Every Nation For Themselves!

** ***Continuation of "America's Beach Party". America's team vs Mexico's. Who will win? Who will lose? Will anybody brake a foot? Find out! 8D*****

All the countries get in position for the game.

"I want to serve! I want to serve!" Denmark screams and jumps up and down.

"No fair! I want to start! I evented the volleyball after all, you know?" Korea states.

"You didn't invent EVERYTHING you know, aru!" China scowls.

"The hero shall start off!" America protests happily.

"Everybody be quiet!" Germany yells silencing and scaring the nations.

Everybody stares at the angered German scared.

"Now let us all decide calmly in a matter that's fair and we all agree in." the serious blond orders.

"Well, I suggest Mexico should serve first, since after all it is common courtesy to let ladies first." England calmly states.

"Que lindo! (how sweet)" Mexico smiles warmly.

"Hmp, that British bastard is becoming too affectionate around Mexico." Romano snarls in the crowd, standing in the front and in the middle of Spain and Italy.

"Hehe, Romano don't be jealous. I don't think mi hermanita (my little sister) is interested in him." Spain informs, teasingly.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS YOU DAM BASTARD!" Romano yells at the Latin, angrily and turning red.

"I agree with England, da?" Russia beams, "Anybody apposes?" A dark purple aura forms behind the Russian as he twistedly smiles.

Everybody nods no, franticly and fricked out by the threatening tall man.

"Good, now who will keep score?" Germany asks.

"Oh, oh, oh! Me, me! Can I keep score?" Italy begs with enthusiasm.

"Claro chiquito! (of cores little guy)" Mexico says in delight.

"Okay, now that that's done, let's start!" Germany commands.

America passes the ball to his sister. She catches it gracefully. With one swift move the Mexican punches the ball with intense strength. China takes out his wok and bangs the ball across the net. Denmark smacks it with a crazy amount of energy. The ball reaches America and he lashes it with all his might. May I remind you these are not normal people. All these countries have super being strength and are not holding back when they strike the ball. If anybody were to walk in the middle of this battle field their head would fly right off. The ball reaches Russia. Russia calmly raises his hand. The ball just touches his palm but it flies across the next reaching England. England jumps up. His body gleaming in the sun and his dirty blond hair flowing in the air. He whips the ball to Turkey who aims straight to Greece's head. Greece pounds it sending it into the sand right in front of Turkey, almost smashing his foot.

"Dam Hercules! You almost killed my foot!" Turkey lashes out.

After about 1 hour and 30 minutes in the hot sun playing this endless sport, the game was tied 1 to 1.

America pants intensely and wipes the dripping sweat off his forehead. The American's tired body is shining from the sweat and sunlight on his now nicely tanned skin. All the countries where showing some sign of wearing down: panting and dripping in perspiration.

Korea hits the ball towards Prussia. The German is right about to strike with fierce brut force when someone grabs the ball right in front of him.

"Mexico?" Prussia asks confused and surprised.

"Italy, how long has this game been going on for?" Mexico asks sternly.

"For almost two hours, Rosa." The Italian informs sweetly.

"America, this is stupid! I know we have a rivalry but we don't to drag all this people into it. Next time let's play something one on one or else if we win it won't be because our own skill. " Mexico suggests with a tender smile.

"I guess you're right." America sighs.

"Now you promised all these good nations a good fiesta (party)," Mexico walks over and gets her two huge beach bags next to Spain, "so let's have some fun."

Mexico empties out the bags onto the soft brown sand. About 50 nerf water guns drop out, all filled with intensely cold water. She hands one to America, Russia, Prussia, and Korea.

"Every nation for themselves!" Mexico shouts and shoots icy water in America's face.

America laughs obnoxiously, fires her back, and Britain's face.

Korea grins and sends a stream of water to his elder brother.

"Korea!" China yells as he runs to get a gun and chases his brother.

Prussia splashes his brother with an evil smile. Germany stands still, looking like he might explode. Prussia's grin slowly turns into a scared smile.

"Hey umm bro I didn't…" Prussia tries to explain.

Germany grabs a gun and shout Prussia's face. "Too slow, Prussia." The German yells as he runs.

"Get back here, West!" Prussia rushes after him.

Denmark grabs a gun and hits both Norway's and Iceland's backs chuckling. Both of them turn around with their own guns. Denmark panics and sprints away being chased and hit with water by the two.

"Germany, Germany!" Italy screams for help as he sits on the warm sand in a fiddle position, being splashed with freezing water by England, France, and America.

The Baltics are running frightened and crying from Russia.

"Where are you going, Lithuania?" Russia chases after a crying Lithuania with an innocent smile.

Poland shows up in front of Russia and splashes the big, intimidating nation, "Like, get off my merchandise or else."

Meanwhile, Mexico finds America shooting Italy.

"Take this wero! (Mexican term for white person)" Mexico screams as she presses the trigger.

Australia runs across and the splash accidently hits him.

"Cranky!" The Australian yells as the cold water hits his neck causing him to shiver.

He turns around to see Mexico with a nervous smile. "You want to go, mate. Fine with me!" Australia yells as he dashes after Mexico.

Mexico sprints towards the water and dives in. She stays down holding her breath.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to breath!" the buff country and continent teases.

After about a minute Mexico's cheeks start turning red and she can't hold it in much longer. Her head pops out, and she gasps for air.

"Got ya, mate!" Australia points his gun towards his target.

Romano walks in front of him and floods him with the icy water from head to toe.

"Not on my watch, you Koala bastard!"

Australia hurries to safety.

Mexico gets out of the water and runs to Romano.

"Mi heroe (My hero)!" Mexico giggles in delight as she leans in to kiss the Italian's cheek, causing his face to turn sun-burn red.

"Did someone call a hero!?" America roars as he cannonballs right in front of the two and splashes them with the warm ocean water.

**Keep it up with the awesome reviews! They really encourage me to keep on writing 8) Special thanks to ****-somewhereinthebluesky****. Your an awesome fan and I greatly appreciate all your reviews and comments! Muchas gracias! (Thanks a lot!) 8D**


	7. The North American Siblings Meet

*****Finally Mexico gets to meet her two brothers! She's heard so much about them but never has seen them. How will they get along? Will anybody notice Canada? Find out!*****

"Mr. France! Mr. France!" Canada runs to his older brother.

"Hmm? What's wrong Canada?" France asks siting on his comfy chair sipping coffee.

"This letter is for you. It's from Spain." Canada hands the letter.

"Spain huh?" France smiles as he sets down his coffee, "I haven't heard from him in a while."

France picks up little Canada and sits him on his knee, "Let us see what he has to say."

Canada sits happily. He was curious to what the letter said.

"Querido France," France starts to read, "I was taking care of my little New Spain when I realized something. Your little Canada and England's little Thirteen Colonies hasn't met my New Spain! I want to have a play date tomorrow morning so the kids can get to know each other and play while we catch up. Doesn't that sound fun! The little gathering will take place at Mexico's Ranch in Tocumbo, Michoacán. We really hope you can make it! :D

Con Amor,

Spain"

"Doesn't that sound like fun? You'll finally get to meet your sister, Rosa." France pets Canada's soft, thick hair.

Canada nods yes but tears up a little as he struggles to keep his tears at bay.

"What's wrong?" France asks gently as he continuous to stroke the sad boy's golden locks.

"But what if," Canada sniffles and dries his eyes, then continuous, "what if she thinks I'm boring and just plays with America instead..."

France looks worriedly at his little brother then smiles gently and laughs. Canada looks at him confused and hurt.

"Canada, you're not a more boring version of America. You are sweet and kind. You are you and she will love you for you." The elder country smiles tenderly.

Canada smiles happily and hugs tightly the country of love. A tear slips down but of happiness and hope that he will make a friend.

* * *

England! England!" America screams and sprints through the house searching for his brother.

The English man is in the kitchen siting calmly as he sips a cup of tea. The calm British gentleman's ear perks up as he hears the screams of America. "Oh bloody hell, what now." England sighs to himself. "America! I'm in the kitchen so stop your hollering... And you better not be running in the house!"

The eager little blond runs as fast as possible to the kitchen. "England!" America calls as he slides in the room. "Wow, wa!" He trips on his own foot and crashes into the fridge.

"Alfred!" England runs towards his little brother. He picks him up gently as he lectures, "I told you not to run in the house! Oh America, you need to be more careful... Are you alright dear boy?"

"Hehe, sorry to worry you. I'm fine." The young nation assures his elder.

"Now what in bloody hell were you yelling about?" England asks irritated but worried.

"Oh, yeah!" the American jumps up, "this letter, it's for you. It's from Spain."

"Spain? I haven't heard from him in quite some time. I wonder what the ol' chap has to say." Britain says curiously.

The British nation opens the letter and begins to read out loud,

"Querido, England, It has been a while since we have spoken, no? I think it's about time we meet up again! Your Thirteen colonies and France's Canada haven't meet their sister New Spain yet. I was thinking of having a little play date for the kids so they can meet while the adults catch up. Doesn't that sound fun!? I hope to see you tomorrow morning in Mexico's rancho in Tocumbo, Michoacán.

Con Amor,

Spain"

"Well, that sounds pleasant. What do you say, Alfred? Want to meet your sister?" England asks fairly pleased.

"Ugh! She's just going to be as boring as that other brother! This sounds booooring." America pouts.

"Why you little brat! How dare you be so rude! We are going and that is that." England commands.

"Whatever I'm gonna go play some video games." America snorts.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you, you git!" The elder screams annoyed.

* * *

"So you wrote a letter to all my hermanos (brothers) asking them to come?" Mexico asks, intrigued.

"Si! What do you think?" Spain asks his little sister's opinion excitedly.

"I think its asombroso (awesome)! I can't wait to meet them! Gracias carnal (thanks bro)." Mexico shouts with excitement.

"De nada (Your welcome)! While you and the kids play around and meet each other, the adults can talk."

"When are they coming!?" The little girl jumps with a huge smile on her tan face.

"Trancila chicita (Calm down little gal)! It's not until tomorrow. So go brush your teeth and sleep as quickly as possible. Tomorrow will come soon!" Spain messes up Mexico's hair while chuckling.

Mexico runs upstairs with impatiens for tomorrow.

* * *

"Canada, are you ready?" Francis calls from his room as he blow dries his gorgeous hair.

"Oui." Canada replies as he cleans his glasses.

France finishes and brushes his shiny curls. Then puts the golden-kissed hair in a pony-tail. The handsome man walks into his living room and stares with warm eyes at his little brother.

"Oh Canada! You look so mignon (cute)!" Francis wisps Canada off his feet and spins him around.

Canada laughs quietly.

"Este-vous pret (Are you ready)?" France sits the sweet blond on his shoulder.

"Oui big brother." Canada giggles.

"Let's go." The tall country heads for the door.

"America? Are you ready?" England calls as he ties his neck tie.

"Umm… yeah, totally!" America answers sounding like his hiding something.

"Hmm? Are you alright, America? Is something wrong?" England asks, curious.

"Umm…" America walks up to England in his room.

Alfred stands in front of Britain's room, looking down at his outfit.

"Dam it you git! What in bloody hell did you do?" the all fixed up Britain scowls.

"The syrup wouldn't come out so I hit the bottom of the bottle and…" The sticky boy tries to explain why there is syrup all over his, shirt, pants, hands, arms, and face.

England sighs with disappointment, "Well, there's nothing else we can do… Reversing time isn't an option so you'll have to go take another shower."

"Again?!" America wines.

"You are already delaying our visit to Mexico and now you wine, too? Now I suggest you march up to your room, get a new outfit, and take a bloody shower as quickly as possible so we aren't' another second late. You got that young man?" Britain lectures while glaring at the young child.

"Yes sir…" Alfred mumbles as he walks towards his room with his head down.

* * *

The exited little girl runs through the flowers with unbearable happiness. Spain watches her as he sits with a gentle smile. He sips from his coffee mug, enjoying every sweet drop, and sets the cup back down on the glazed wooden table. The table has three mugs prepared on it. One with the British flag that stores tea with milk and the other with the French flag that is filled with a rich, expensive coffee. In the middle of the table there is a beautifully decorated dish filled with Mexican pastries like counchas, churros, pastel de tres leches, and empanads.

Mexico studies the whole area around her, scoping for France, England, or her two little brothers. The smiley Mexican runs to the Latino as fast as possible and tackles him with a big hug.

"Hermano, cuando van a llegar? (Brother, when are they coming?)" Mexico asks impatiently.

"Pacienca mija, pacienca. (Patients mija, patients.)" Spain chuckles as he strokes the shiny, black hair of the Hispanic.

In the distance you can hear footsteps coming closer and closer. Mexico turns her head as fast as possible towards the noise.

"Mira (look) it's France and Canada!" Spain announces with a happy-go-lucky smile.

New Spain runs as fast as possible towards France and jumps to give him a huge hug.

"Petit Rosa (little rose)! Long time, no see!" The tall nation picks up the short girl and kisses both of her cheeks.

Canada hides behind France's legs, feeling an overwhelming shyness.

Francis lets down Mexico and introduces Canada, "New Spain, this is Canada, your brother. Canada, this is New Spain, your sister."

"Hi…" the timid boy quietly greets.

Mexico immediately ran behind France's legs and was merely inches away from the golden-haired child. She studied him carefully: up, down, right, and left. Canada just stood there, blushing and stressed. New Spain stared into Canada's eyes intently. The piercing blue eyed kid started to shake nervously. After several seconds of awkward silence to Canada and inspecting to Mexico the Hispanic hugged the shy boy with a huge grin. Canada didn't even know how to react. He just stood there.

Mexico lets go and smiles warmly, "Hola hermanito (Hello little brother)! I'm New Spain, but I like Mexico and Rosa better."

After Canada stood there quietly for a couple of seconds, he finally smiled, a warm little smile, "I'm Canada, you can also call me Mathew."

"Come with me! I'll show you the prettiest flowers!" Mexico says impatiently as she grabs his wrist and ran off into the flower field.

"Well, they seem like they're getting along." France chuckles.

"Si… Hey have you seen England?" Spain asks, curiously.

"Angleterre? No I haven't. He was supposed to come, too, right?"

* * *

"Finally, we're here! I'm tired of walking so much." America wines.

"Oh stop your complaining." England looks towards Spain and see's France, "That bloody frog beat us here."

"Hey! England!" Spain waves and starts walking towards him. France comes along.

"So, you wanted to be a diva and be fashionably late?" France teases.

"Oh shut up you blood frog. America made a mess right when were supposed to leave." England tries to explain.

"Hehe, yeah…" The embarrassed blond laughs awkwardly.

"Mira (look)! Our brother arrived! He must be the Thirteen Colonies. Let's go!" Mexico runs to her brother with anticipation to meet him.

Quickly, she arrives in front of America. She comes to a halt inches away from the young boy. Once again, she studies, up, down, right, and left. Then she just stares into his bright blue orbs.

America looks at Mexico questionably. The little Hispanic looks up at her elder Latin brother.

"Do all weros (white people) look alike?" She asks disappointedly to Spain.

"Mexico! You don't say that!" Spain chuckles nervously.

"Wero? " Both America and England ask confused and feel like they should be offended.

"This is it… She's going to realize how America is a better version of me… it was nice while it lasted." Mathew thinks to himself with immense sadness.

"Well, I'm New Spain! But I prefer Mexico or Rosa." Mexico smiles warmly as she stretches her hand towards the American.

"I'm Thirteen Colonies! I prefer America, though." Little Alfred announces with a big grin as he shakes her hand recklessly.

"Canada y yo (and I) are playing in the flowers! You should come and we can all play tag!" Mexico jumps with eagerness.

"Yeah! Totally!" The hyper child runs towards the field.

Rosa was just about to run but she noticed Canada still standing. The timid boy is in deep thought, looking down at the tall green, grass with sorrow in his eyes.

The worried little girl walks towards Canada and lifts up his head so they face each other, "Are you okay, hermanito (little brother)?"

Canada stares at her with glimmering eyes. A tender smile forms on his lips, "I'm okay."

"Come on then!" Mexico smiles widely, with relief. She leads the way and Canada fallows laughing his sweet, quiet laugh.

The three elder countries sit together and start to talk about their life. They share their experiences with their little sibling, their challenges of being countries, and their funny involvements.

"No far America, I tagged you!" They hear Mexico yell in the back-round.

"Nah-uh!" America argues looking offended.

"Ya-huh!" Mexico argues.

The two countries argue at whether America cheated or not as poor little Canada is tuck in the middle trying to maintain peace.

"Ay-ay-ay America! You're a more annoying version of Canada! Why can't you be as sweet as him?" Mexico crosses her arms and snarls at America.

"WHAT?! He always gets compared to ME!" Alfred yells confused.

Spain and France can't help but to laugh at how the younger nations interact. England, however, looks tenser.

"Angleterre, you look so serious! Is something bothering you?" the country of love asks.

England sips on his tea as he thinks of how to word what his about to ask to Antonio. This is a sensitive topic, after all but he can't help but to be bothered by it.

"Spain, I have been meaning to ask you something… It's been on my mind for some time." The British man informs sternly.

"Go ahead, amigo (friend)." Spain gives him a friendly smile.

"…. Does she know… about her mom I mean."

Spain's cheery expression is quickly engulfed by a grim and serious appearance. He looks over at the happy, little Hispanic girl. Playing, laughing, and full of joy.

"No… She doesn't. She lost her memory right after her mom died…" Spain answered, tensely.

"Doesn't she ask about her mom's ruins?" France questioned.

"Si. A lot. Whenever she does I tell her as much as I can about her mama." The Latino grips her fists.

There was an awkward silence.

"What do you say… when she asks what happened to her." England breaks the silence.

"Arthur." France whispers as if insisting he stops.

"No. It's okay Francis… I tell her she," Spain pauses for a little as he tries to breathe, "I tell her that Azteca Empire disappeared out of nowhere, like the Mayan Empire and Grandpa Rome. I was young and stupid. I regret what I did but she would never forgive me."

Spain looks back up to his little, adorable sister. She notices his eyes on her. The happy girl smiles warmly at her brother and waves.

Antonio smiles warmly, "But the past is the past and life goes on. I have too many countries depending on me to let my guilt get the best of me. Now, I should just worry about giving New Spain a happy life."

The English gentleman and the French man both smile tenderly at the Latino's inspiring words. France strokes Spain's back affectionately, "You're a good big brother."

The three stare warmly at their little siblings.

"America! Stop just tagging me! Canada is also hear you know." Rosa scowls America.

"Who?" America looks at his sister puzzled.

"His Canada!"

**Heyo dudes! Miss me ;D Now that I'm in school I don't know how long it'll take me to update. But I'll try my best! 8D Anyways I really enjoyed writing this story and I would really love for constructive criticism, something you really liked about it, your favorite thing or part, what you thought of it, or just a comment! Please review! It would make me very happy 8) Until next time dear Fangrils and Fanboys!**


	8. Old Memories

*****This is my longest chapter. It's also sadder but it was Mexico's Independence Day this month so this is like my tribute to her. Viva Mexico!*****

Mexico breathed in deeply. She let the cool September breeze hit her skin. The moonlight was beautiful and called for celebration. Today, on this very day, it happened. The memory still haunts her. She should be happy, right? It is the day she earned her Independence after all. But it's also the day she saw Spain cry. Mexico buried her face in her knees and sadly sighed as she remember that day.

* * *

The climate was dry and humid. It was as if the weather sensed the mood and copied it. The atmosphere was tense, angry. The thick grey clouds made it worse. The sky echoed with thunder. The menacing clouds glimmered with sudden bursts of lighting. There was lighting, thunder, and storm clouds but no rain.

It was for the best though. Rain would just make it harder to run, to attack. There's enough madness as it is.

"Why can't you let me be independent?" Mexico asked with anger as she stood in front of her tiny army.

Wounds and bruises covering her whole body. It was amazing how she was still standing.

Spain was kneeling on one knee and panted fiercely. He was more beat up than Mexico and running out of energy. His army defeated by his little sister.

"You're," He breathed heavily then continued weakly, "You're just a little girl."

"I am NOT just a little girl anymore Espana! My army is smaller and badly equipped, yet I still managed to beat yours. The Great Spaniard Empire on the ground. This is proof I am ready." Mexico snarled.

"The war is not over yet! I'm still alive!" the Latino yelled ferociously, he's eyes full of insanity.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be! There is no need for more bloodshed! The more we fight the more our people have to suffer… No es husto para ellos (it is not fair for them)! Just give up!" Mexico ordered with great intensity in her voice. Every time she spoke her words sounded confident, bold, and angry but inside she was crying. She was numb with emotional pain and, to her, it sounded like her voice was cracking in panic.

"No!" Spain ordered, his voice full of denial, "You… you're my little sister…" He feel on both knees. His eyes started to water and he's whole body started to tremble uncontrollably.

Mexico dropped her machine gun on the dry ground. She's never seen him like this. On the verge of breaking down. She's always the one about to crumble and he's always the one that puts the pieces back together with his smile and pure happiness. Seeing the cheery Latino about to bawl broke her heart. Even if she was angry at him for not giving her independence she still loved him.

Mexico kneeled down on both knees and put her hand on her brother's aching shoulder. She smiled warmly, "Antoniou… I'm always going to be your little sister. You should be able to believe I'll be fine because I am your hermana (sister). You raised me, showed me how to be strong, how to protect myself and my loved ones, how to never give up. You made me ready. And just because I'm not under your control doesn't mean you shouldn't visit. You can still visit me as many times as you want!... I know my government is anything but stable but I'll figure it out."

The Spaniard looked up at the caring, sweet eyes of the tan young women. Young women. She's all grown up. When did that happen? When did his little New Spain grow up to be Mexico? He closed his eyes and tears left his cheeks; fusing his blood with the hot, bitter streams.

Tears couldn't help but to escape Mexico's eyes and flow down. She hugged Spain with all the might she had left and whispered, "Te quiero tanto, carnal (I love you so much, bro)."

At the sound of those words Spain started sobbing loudly in her arms, squeezing her tightly with the remaining strength he had left. Mexico brushed his soft, brown hair with her fingers.

"No llores… Mi Corazon se rompe cuando lloras. (Don't cry… My heart breaks when you cry)" Rosa gently said as she continued to stroke his cushiony hair.

"You're right." Spain faced his sister and smiled, masking his pain, "You are ready."

* * *

Mexico looked up at the shimmering moon. Tears streamed down her eyes. 'Did I do the right thing? Am I really ready?' She thought doubting herself. Mexico's always been extremely confident and cocky but ever since Spain left she's been starting to become uncertain. Right after Spain gave her independency, America took over her land and stole her glasses. Everything went sour. Is she really cut out for this? Was it worth causing so much pain to her dear Espana?

"Yo, Mexico! Mexico!" America calls as he runs up the hill.

Rosa snaps out of her thoughts. 'Oh no, it's America. He can't see me like this!'

She quickly rubs off the tears from her puffy face.

"Dude, where have you been! Everyone's been worried sick about you!" America yelled stoked to see her as he stopped on top of the hill facing Mexico's back.

The dark-brown haired Hispanic breaths in deeply, trying to calm herself down. She turns around facing America and gives him a big fake smile, "Ay hombre (man), I have a bad headache. The fiesta (party) was becoming too loud for me to handle so I came here for a little peace and quiet. I didn't know everybody would freak out. You guys can't survive a second without me, huh?"

Rosa never talked about her feelings. She preferred bottling in her emotions. She became an expert on fooling people; making them believe she was happy.

America leaned over, his nose almost touching hers. He studied Mexico's eyes with a suspicious expression. Rosa tried to stare straight into his piercing blue orbs but her deep-brown eyes started to dash back and forth. No good. America knew her too well to be fooled by her chip tricks.

America resumes back to his original position. He looks down at Mexico questionably.

'Maldita sea America (Dam it America)…' Mexico curses to herself. 'This is the time you choose to finally be smart?'

"Okay, what's up?" America asks crossing his arms.

"What do you mean? I just have a headache." She continues using her mask.

"Dude, I'm your big bro! I can tell when something's up and something IS TOTALLY up."

Mexico turns around, giving her back to America. She didn't want him to see her grim expression. She hates showing any emotion that isn't involved with happiness or anger. Sadness, grief, sorrow, being worried, stressing; this are all signs of weakness.

America sits next to his sister. "Come on sis, what's wrong?"

Rosa bitterly swallows, trying to keep her tears at bay. She turns to her left, not letting the blond haired country see her at this terrible state. Mexico is a ticking bomb ready to blow in any second and the last thing she wants is anybody being a witness to her collapse.

After minutes of torturing silence America asks almost in a whisper, "It's Spain isn't it?"

That did it. Bitter tears escaped the Hispanic's eyes. They flowed down rapidly, like an uncontrollably river.

"Maldita sea (dam it)." Mexico said under her breath. She didn't want to cry but at the mention of Spain her heart stopped and the tears ran freely without permission.

America's expression changed from tense and serious to shock. 'Is she… is she crying!' He thought to himself as he saw a drop of liquid hit her bare knee.

"…Mexico." The tall blond whispered in disbelieve.

"Why couldn't you have just left me alone…" Mexico demanded quietly. Her voice and body shaky.

Alfred stared at his sister for a little, still in shock. After a couple seconds he slides closer to her and puts his arm around his weeping sibling.

"I know how you feel… After Britain left I felt awful for what happened. It was the first time I've ever seen him cry like that. I blamed myself." America says staring at the floor, spacy like.

Mexico grinds her teeth. She can't keep her sobs in anymore. It's become too much for the Mexican to cage inside.

"… You know, sis, its okay to cry. It makes you feel better… Just because you do doesn't mean you're weak."

That did it. Mexico starts bawling violently. She melts completely into her brother's arms and sobs, "I didn't mean to cause him so much pain… I can't do this on my own. Who the hell was I kidding?"

Alfred strokes her long, dark hair and hugs her tightly. "It's okay, let it out. Let it all out." He says softly.

She eventually calms down and her loud sobs turn into soft whimpers.

America lifts her head up so she's facing him. He tenderly unsticks her hair out of her wet cheeks. He smiles gently as he says, "Boy aren't you are stupid."

"Que?" Mexico asks insulted and shocked.

"What do you mean you can't make it on your own? You kick ass! You are perfectly capable of running your own country. And as for you and Spain, you should be happy about how things ended for you guys! You still talk and are extremely close. No damage done to your relationship and you gained your independency!" America smiled widely.

Rosa stars mesmerized at her brother's words. Since when did America say anything that made sense?! She snaps out of it and grins. "Wow America since when were you such a softy?" she teases as she messes up his hair.

"Hey! I can be sensitive!" America laughs

"Claro, claro. (Of course, of course.)" Mexico torments. "… America."

"Yeah dude."

"Gracias… Deverdad. (Thank you… really.)" Mexico smiles softly at her sibling.

"What are brothers for?" He smiles his usual goofy smile.

"If you ever tell anybody about this te mato (I'll kill you)." She grins evilly.

"I figured… Now let's go back to your fiesta (party)." He stands up and tries to (enfaces on tries to) dance salsa, "Aren't you supposed to be showing everybody that you celebrate Independence Day better than me? Even though that's impossible."

"Ha! We'll see about that. Vamonos tonto (let's go dummy). You're embarrassing me." She side smiles as she leads the way down the mountain.

*****What do you think? Please tell me! I'm not used to writing a sad or more serious fanfic so I have no idea if this is good or not or alright. Please tell me! I'm extremely curious to your opinion! Critique is totally welcomed. Taking requests from people about other countries I should make Mexico interact with or other Mexico related one shots. I want to keep Mexico's relations as close to real life as possible though. Hope you liked it! Hasta luego (until later) 8D*****


	9. Mexico's First World Meeting

*****I am SOOOO sorry it took me so long to update. I've been extremely busy with school, chores, family, and appointments (dentist and doctor). This is Mexico in her first world meeting! I hope you like it!*****

"America, hurry up! I don't want to be tardy due to your lack of time organization." England crosses his arms while sitting on America's couch, taping his foot impatiently.

"Chill dude! I just needa find my glasses." The blond screams from his room.

"Damn it America, you can't even keep track of your bloody glasses." The British man snarls.

"Man, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Alfred mumbles under his breath.

"What did you say?" Britain shouts the question with an irritated tone.

"Found them!" The blond informs loudly from under his bed, a hint of accomplishment in his tone.

"America~ I got a new video huego (game) and I wanted to see if you had time to get your trazero (ass) handed to you!" A short, tan girl bursts through the door with a Call of Duty game in her hand. England studies the young lady. She is wearing short, blue jean shorts with a checkered sleeveless buttoned up shirt with the first three buttons undone. The dark brown eyed girl has a brown cowboy hat that matches her cowboy boots. Her wavy, dark brown hair reaches the center of her back.

Mexico walks in and looks around, "America?" Then, she finally notices a dirty-blood, bushy-browed man sitting on America's sofa. She stares at the green-eyed nation until she finally recognizes him. "Inglaterra?" The Mexican smiles.

"Indeed, who might you be?" England asks, struggling to remember the unrecognizable face.

"I'm Méjico!" She smiles widely as she walks towards him.

England stands up and extends his hand for a hand shake, "Mexico? Wow, I haven't seen you since you were a tiny girl!"

Rosa completely ignores his hand and goes in for a hug. She hugs him briefly and smiles, "I haven't changed THAT much now have I?"

"Well, your two braids are gone and your bangs have been moved. You're all grown up!" He stares in awe of the great change. The bangs that used to cover her forehead are now short side-bangs. The cute little red, white, and green dress has been switched to a more ranchera style.

"Mexico! How did you get in? I got, like, a new security system to keep YOU out of MY house!" America stomps to his living room and yells at his uninvited little sister. The young American spent an incredible amount of money just to keep Rosa out. That was a waste.

She walks up to the angered American and pets him on the back while grinning, "Now, now, America, don't get angry. You get rojo (red) when you're angry. Let's just play the game, si?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Rosa, but we have to go to a meeting." England gets up from the lounger and walks towards the open door.

"Meeting?" She asks with disappointment.

"Indeed… Why don't you come along?" The gentleman smiles.

"Whoa! Dude, what are you doing? She can't come!" America blurts out franticly.

This is what he always wanted to avoid. Mexico always wants to take the lead when he is supposed to be in charge. She yells at him in front of everybody when he does something wrong and makes him look stupid (more than he already makes himself look). Plus, the fact that she has so many friends that crowed her. The young man isn't found of sharing anything his, including his neighbor. That and he likes to be the one showered with attention.

Mexico looks at America with furrowed eyebrows. England crosses his arms and glares at Alfred, surprised of his rudeness.

"I mean, um, you know, Mexico's a very busy country! She doesn't have time for a boring, long meeting!" The blond nervously laughs.

"Wey (playful cuss word)… I came here to play a juego… You really think I'm busy right now?" The tan nation rolls her eyes at her brother.

She walks out the door and turns to the British man with a friendly smile, "I would love to go, muchas gracias (thank you very much). I haven't interacted with many countries since I became so busy with my… um, conflicts so this will be nice."

She has had so many battles with herself that she hasn't had time for anyone. This will finally be her big break from all the stress. Rosa can finally socialize and get back to the outer world.

* * *

"I LOVE footbol (soccer)!" Mexico exclaims happily.

"Well, I invented it." Britain replies flirtatiously.

"You guys are getting a long too good…" America mumbles annoyed as his siblings and him walk towards the conference room.

"It's too WELL, America, not too good." England corrects.

"Whatever…" The irritated young man grumbles.

Mexico walks in front of the door and reaches to open it when suddenly Arthur opens the door quickly.

"A lady should never open the door when a gentleman is around." Britain smiles sweetly.

"Gracias." Mexico giggles as she walks inside.

America walks in glaring at England.

As they enter the room so many conversations are going on at once. It's overwhelming chaos.

"Germany, Germany, help!" Italy screams cowardly.

"Vat is it now?" The German sighs.

"I just want to play, da?" Russia pets the shaky Italian.

Italy sniffles, scared and crying.

"Big brother, why are you touching someone that is not me?" Belarus hisses from the shadows.

"Hiyaa! Get off of me you pervert!" An angered Chinese man yells.

"But your hair's so nice~," The flirtations French man says as he tries to grab the long locks.

"Gotcha!" Korea announces as he squeezes Japans chest.

"Korea! That's very inappropriate." Japan struggles to defend himself without being too rude.

"Cojones (shit/ damnit), America's here." Cuba curses irritated. He looks past America to see his sister next to the blond.

"Méjico!" Cuba yells as he walks up to Rosa and bear hugs her. Then he glares at America and asks upset, "What are you doing with that carbon (jackass)."

"Hey!" The blond whines.

"You don't even know what cabron (jackass) means!" Cuba yells.

"…It felt like an insult," The non-Spanish speaker mutters, crossing his arms.

"Mexico~! " Italy skips towards the tan girl. He clinches on to her happily, "Ve~, you look so pretty, Rosa."

"Mexico, guten tag (Good day)," Germany smiles, a light smile, then returns back to his normal serious look. He walks to his friend calmly with no rush.

"Guten tag, schon (Good day, beautiful)!" A red-eyed albino greets loudly from the other side of the room. He walks as cool looking as he can towards Mexico with a mischievous smile when a faucet seems to get in his way. Prussia falls with a big thump on his face.

"Oops," Russia giggles feeling no guilt what's so ever.

He looks up at Mexico and walks towards her. Everyone around her backs away slowly except Cuba. Mexico smiles warmly, happy to see one of her best friends. "Russia! Hola amigo (friend)!" She says with a thick accent.

Russia opens up his arms ready to hug her when, out of nowhere, Belarus comes in the middle of the two. She is merely inches away from Mexico's face, trying to kill the tan nation with her piercing, cold eyes. Mexico lifts her chin up to look into Belarus's eyes with no fear. She furrows her dark eye-brows and shows no emotion on her face.

Of cores Rosa is scared. Bela is unpredictable. That's why she can't show any trace of fear with her. But deep down Mexico knows the cold nation would never drastically hurt her. Leaving the jealousy of Russia aside, they are good friends.

"Bielorrusia, I've told you a million times; me and Russia are just really good friends. I am no threat." The Mexican clearly informs.

They stare into each other's valiant orbs for a few seconds until Belarus breaks off with a, "Tisk, I'm taking my brother." She grabs Ivan by his back collar and pulls him away.

Mexico breaths out deeply when the obsessed blond is far enough not to hear her.

"Dam Russian!" Prussia stands up rubbing his head giving a dirty look to the pale haired man whom is being dragged away by his little stalker.

He finally remembers that his dear friend Mexico is there and pretends like nothing hurts. The albino begins to stride towards the tan young lady again.

Once he reaches her he places his elbow on her shoulder and grins devilishly, "Since when do you go to world meetings?"

"I had free time." Mexico states with a smile.

"Get off her you potato loving bastard!" Romano screams standing up from his seat next to Spain.

"Hermanita (Little sister)!" The Spaniard screams in delight to see his sister.

"Or else?" Prussia's smirk wideness.

"Damn you, you bastard! I'll kick your ass right here right now!" Romano explodes with anger.

Spain holds him back with an embarrassed smile.

"Ve~, Romano it's okay. Don't be angry." Italy runs to his brother and pets his head, causing the darker Italian to become even more furious.

"I'll be mad whenever I god damn feel like it!" He shouted.

Mexico walks up to Spain and hugs him happily greeting, "Hola, Espana."

Then she hugs Romano from behind tightly. Romano blushes a bit and cools down. His muscles become less and less tense and his expression relaxes.

"There is nothing to be mad about, Lovino. Todavia eres mi favorito (You're still my favorite)." Mexico whispers sweetly in Romano's ear with a tender smile. She lets go of the Italian slowly making him turn a darker shade of red as each second passed. Then gets up and walks toward little Canada, who is sitting alone with a soft smile.

"Hola precioso (Hello precious)." She kisses her brothers cheek tenderly. "Are the other countries causing you trouble?"

"No, not at all! It's nice watching everyone have so much fun." Mathew smiles.

"Okay, now that the greetings are out of the way let's start the meeting." Germany commands strictly.

"Hey, I'm the leader here!" America shouts annoyed.

"Fraulein (single lady), you're sitting with me and West!" Prussia grabs Mexico's arms and pulls him towards him, pressing her chest agents his.

"I kind of wanted her to sit with me…" Canada whispers.

Hungary marches behind Prussia and smacks the back of his head with her frying pan.

"Orale (What the hell)! Why did you do that?" Mexico yells, irritated.

"Because he was being creepy and YOU were letting him!" Hungary growls.

"I can defend myself." Mexico states.

"Ladies, ladies. No need to fight over my great awesomeness. There's enough of me for you both!" Prussia exclaims with a cocky grin.

"Get your pasty hands off her you potato bastard! She's sitting with me!" Romano pulls Mexico towards him.

"And me~!" Spain announces as he hugs his sister, lovingly.

"Aw~, I want to sit next to Mexico, too~!" Italy whines.

"Mexico will sit next me, da?" Russia states more than asks.

"Nyet!" Belarus screeches.

"That's enough! Everyone stop fighting over MY sister!" A familiar voice shushed the argument but, surprisingly enough, this voice didn't have a German accent.

"Wero (Mexican term for white person)?" Mexico looks up confused.

America stomps toward the tan country and rips her away from the cheery Latino and the easily angered Italian. He glares at all the people around Rosa protectively.

"Mexico is here with ME and she is MY sister. If she's sitting by anyone it's me! Now let's start." The jealous blond orders sternly.

America is never serious in a meeting but he doesn't like to share anything. He hates sharing more than being mature.

"Wow America," Mexico stares at her brother shocked then grins and teases, "You can never share, huh?"

"… Just shut up and sit down, will ya?" Alfred blushes.

Mexico sits down next to the bright blue eyed nation. Rosa wouldn't tell him but she likes it when the blond gets all defensive. It's sweet.

"Cojones (damn/shit) America." Cuba mumbles as he heads back to his seat.

"Canada! Sit Next to me, hermano (brother)!" Mexico calls out to Canada with a smile.

"I mean, if it's alright with you, America." The Hispanic mocks.

"Shut up... Yeah he's an exception…" The embarrassed hero slouches on his chair.

*****What did you think? Please tell me! I'll try to update as fast as possible. Please review! It encourages and inspires me 8) Hasta Luego! 3 Thank you for reading!*****


End file.
